Le nouveau Hitsugaya
by fire666
Summary: Hitsugaya se comporte étrangement. Crise d'identité? Les autres vont avoir des surprises...surtout Matsumoto.
1. Bonbon?

Le but de ces histoires est de satisfaire ceux qui n'aiment pas Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ainsi, je suis passée sur un blog, j'ai mémorisé ce qu'on reprochait au personnage et je vais maintenant le transformer en un personnage idéal que tout le monde aimera et qui méritera enfin sa première position au vote populaire ^^ J'ai aussi décider de lui trouver des défauts par moi-même. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir après tout :P

-Prière de noter l'ironie dans ce que j'ai écrit -_-

Va y avoir des fautes, c'est certain XD

1. Première transformation

-MATSUMOTO!

Le cri pousser par son capitaine fit hautement sursauter la pauvre lieutenant de la dixième division qui continuait a se faire surprendre malgré le nombre de fois qu'elle se faisait appeler ou plutôt réprimander de cette manière. Cependant, quelque chose clocha. L'expérience lui apprit que même si c'était la même voix et le même nom, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Se retournant vers son capitaine prête à se défendre alors que pour une fois elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui reprochait –c'était peut-être là la différence- Matsumoto eut une grande surprise.

C'était bel et bien Toshiro Hitsugaya qui se tenait devant elle. C'était la même grandeur d'un mètre trente-trois, les mêmes cheveux blancs qui lui valaient le surnom de Shiro-chan et les mêmes yeux turquoise -qui rendaient folle l'auteure, car c'est trop beau- cependant, l'expression faciale qu'il avait n'était pas…des plus habituelles. La femme comprit alors la différence dans son nom : il avait été crié avec joie, entrain et de façon enfantine. Elle eut la pensée que le capitaine de la douzième division devait avoir fait une expérience étrange et que maintenant, c'était Yachiru dans le corps de son capitaine.

Celui-ci se tenait difficilement tranquille sur ses deux jambes, ayant l'air de vouloir courir partout pour le simple plaisir de bouger et/ou d'énerver les gens. Un grand sourire avait place sur son visage qui reflétait l'innocence et ses yeux n'avaient jamais paru aussi grands que présentement.

-Matsumoto! Tu viens avec moi voir Shiro-chan deuxième du nom?

Nani? Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait, mais elle décida finalement que dans le doute mieux valait s'abstenir. Matsumoto décida donc de faire comme si Toshiro agissait ainsi tous les jours. Restait qu'a trouvé qui était le Shiro-chan deuxième du nom. Cela fut facile a trouvé. De toute évidence, le premier du nom était lui-même Toshiro Hitsugaya surnommé Shiro-chan pour la terminaison de son prénom qui signifiait blanc, ce qui était l'exacte couleur de ses cheveux. Le deuxième du nom devait donc être Juushiro qui avait lui aussi les mêmes cheveux et le même Shiro dans son prénom. Ayant trouvé celui que son capitaine agissant anormalement veut voir, la shinigami lui répondit alors.

-Bien sûr.

Le petit émit un cri de victoire, se retourna et partit à courir dans les couloirs à grande vitesse. Remise de sa surprise, Matsumoto se dépêcha d'aller a sa suite, fortement encouragé par le 'dépêche toi Matsu-chan!' qui avait été crié auparavant et qui surprit tout ceux qui l'entendirent. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec son taicho? Le Shunpo fut rapidement utilisé et ils finirent tous deux par arriver dans les quartiers de la treizième division. À peine avaient-ils mis un pied sur le sol –car ils sautaient pour arriver plus rapidement- que Toshiro se mit appela le capitaine de la division avec une voix trop enfantine pour que quiconque le croie dans son état normal.

-SHIRO-SAMA! -

Les paroles aidaient aussi à faire comprendre aux shinigamis que le capitaine de la dixième division était anormal. Enfin, cela c'est seulement quand ils s'étaient remis du choc de la voix pour qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, que leurs cerveaux analysent les paroles et qu'ils retombent en choc. Ceux dont le mental était assez performant pour résister aux assauts des chocs furent cependant achevés lorsqu'Ukitake apparut, alerter par le bruit et qu'ils puissent tous voir le capitaine se faire faire un câlin par le jeune prodige. Même, Rangiku n'avait pas la force de ne faire bouger ne serait ce qu'un seul muscle.

Le capitaine de la treizième division n'eut donc aucune n'aide pour comprendre pourquoi Toshiro le serrait dans ses bras en l'appelant Shiro-Sama. Cependant, bien que ne comprenant pas la situation, Juushiro savait analyser assez vite ce qui se passait et qu'il devrait peut-être emmener son coéquipier anormal ailleurs. C'est avec grande facilité qu'il prit le mètre trente-trois sur son épaule et qu'il se dirigea vers son bureau ou il n'y avait personne. Matsumoto réussit à réagir à ce moment-là et le suivit rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte. Une fois cela fait, le jeune Hitsugaya fut déposé sur le sol.

Celui-ci regarda immédiatement de droite à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, son regard turquoise –l'auteure fond devant cette vision *Q*- se dirigea à nouveau vers Ukitake. Le 'gamin' prit alors une pose de profonde réflexion intense, mais enfantine. Décidant que le capitaine de la dixième division n'allait pas expliquer son comportement, Juushiro interrogea la jeune(?) femme.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il m'a simplement demandé si je voulais venir vous voir et il est venu. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi mon taicho est devenu…euh…comme ça.

-Et avant cela il n'avait pas un comportement un peu suspect?

-Non, absolument pas.

-Shiro-Sama! Ils sont où?, demanda le sujet de la discussion en tirant sur les vêtements d'Ukitake.

-…?, demanda silencieusement celui-ci.

-Ou sont quoi? Questionna Matsumoto en se penchant à sa hauteur et lui parlant comme s'il était un enfant, ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire habituellement au risque de finir en pop sicle.

-LES BONBONS!

Le cri du cœur poussé à l' instant étonna les deux autres qui demeurèrent figés un moment, regardant Toshiro Hitsugaya dans une parfaite imitation de Yachiru. Celui-ci dit bonbons en litanie pendant qu'il se mit à chercher dans les vêtements du second capitaine a la recherche des friandises qui était l'endroit idéal où chercher puisqu'ils se trouvaient toujours là lorsqu'Ukitake lui en donnait. Après avoir trouvé son trésor sucré, Toshiro déballa un lollipop et le mit dans sa bouche avant de partir en courant avec les bras chargés, laissant seuls les deux autres qui notèrent chacun quelque chose dans leurs esprits. Juushiro Ukitake se promettait de ne plus jamais lui donner de friandise puisque c'était évidement cela qui avait rendu le pauvre capitaine sévèrement atteint et Matsumoto Rangiku se promit de surveiller son taicho et d'anéantir toute forme de sucre l'approchant.

Fin de la première transformation.

BONUS *_* 

Le bâtonnet ridicule en forme de lapin en main, le jeune capitaine utilisa la nouvelle invention sur les troupes de la treizième division. Un nuage rose sortit de la bouche de l'objet et les engloba totalement, les laissant dans l'incompréhension totale pendant que l'utilisateur disparaissait, jetant au passage un grand nombre de bonbons dans les poubelles les plus proches. Vivement que l'appareil changeant la mémoire est aussi été adapté contre des shinigamis. Certes, l'apparence laissait franchement à désirer, mais excepté Ukitake et Matsumoto, personne ne devait se rappeler des récents événements. Ainsi, il ne serait pas couvert de ridicule tout en réussissant son but premier : empêcher ces deux-la de vouloir lui offrir des sucreries. Le capitaine de la dixième division retourna donc à son bureau, se promettant de remettre l'invention à Urahara lors de son prochain passage dans le monde des vivants.

Explication : en gros, il a fait semblant de devenir fou a cause des bonbons, ainsi on ne lui en offrira plus pour limiter les traumatismes des gens. Ne voulant pas non plus avoir honte, il a effacer la mémoire de tout le monde sauf de Matsumoto et d'Ukitake car s'il l'aurait fait, cela aura servi a rien -_-


	2. Paperasserie

2. Deuxième transformation

Cela faisait plus d'une journée que Matsumoto n'avait pas vu son capitaine. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour le mieux puisque la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place et agissait comme un gamin. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiète puisqu'il n'était même pas rentré pour la nuit. Si ça se trouve, le shinigami s'était épuisé et effondré de fatigue au milieu d'une rue. Rangiku rejeta cette hypothèse. Si cela avait été exact, quelqu'un lui aurait ramené son capitaine.

Début d'après-midi

La jeune(?) femme commençait sérieusement à se questionner. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire le capitaine Hitsugaya? De plus, habituellement son capitaine faisait sa paperasse très tôt pour avoir du temps libre et là, les papiers s'accumulaient sur le bureau. La blonde rousse avait déjà remarqué la pile anormalement grande sur celui-ci à son arrivée. C'est lorsqu'elle décida d'agir qu'elle vit apparaitre à la porte une touffe de cheveux blancs parfaitement identifiable. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler, le petit garçon avait sauté par-dessus le canapé et s'y était couché.

-Taicho?

-hn?, fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

La lieutenante se rapprocha de son supérieur et remarqua qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Habituellement, elle l'aurait laissé faire. Sauf qu'habituellement, il ne la traumatisait pas avec des bonbons la journée d'avant ni n'omettait de ne pas rentrer.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait après nous avoir quittés, Ukitake-taicho et moi?

À cette question, le capitaine ouvrit un œil et observa la femme devant/au-dessus de lui. Il poussa un soupir avant de répondre nonchalamment.

-Je me suis simplement promené Matsumoto. Maintenant laissé tranquille. Prenez votre journée si vous le désirez.

Prendre sa journée? Il est certain qu'une partie de Rangiku avait très envie de répondre joyeusement à la suggestion et partir pour ne revenir que beaucoup plus tard, sans doute enivré. Cependant, c'était irréel cette proposition et son devoir -et son lien avec son petit capitaine- l'obligeait à s'occuper de lui.

-Êtes-vous certain que tout va bien?

Toshiro décida donc de s'assoir et de la regarder directement dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

-Tout va parfaitement bien. Je nous donne simplement une journée de congé…peut-être même une semaine. Cela dépendra du temps que prendront les autres pour se plaindre de ne pas recevoir leurs rapports.

-Ne pas recevoir leurs rapports?

-Si je me prends un congé, il sera complet. J'ai bien tout fait lors de la trahison d'Aizen. Maintenant, je ne fais rien.

Et sur ses dernières paroles, le capitaine se recoucha et ferma les yeux, ne se préoccupant plus de personne. Inutile de préciser que Matsumoto était abasourdi. Le sucre qu'il avait consommé hier avait dû faire fondre les cellules de son cerveau. Ou alors quelqu'un avait échangé de corps avec son taicho, ça pouvait tout expliquer : hier c'était Yachiru et maintenant c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Certes, elle l'encourageait à prendre du bon temps et de se déstresser, mais pas jusqu'à arrêter complètement de travailler. Même elle finissait toujours par remplir toute sa paperasserie. C'est certain qu'il méritait une vraie semaine à ne rien faire, mais pas de sa propre initiative, sans en avertir personne. De plus, ceux qui connaissaient le capitaine Hitsugaya allaient sans doute devenir paranos en ne voyant arriver aucun rapport. Rangiku s'imaginait déjà Ukitake empirer sa maladie à cause de la panique, déjà qu'il avait subi un grand choc psychologique hier. Soudain, la blonde rousse se rappela de quelque chose.

-Taicho, nous avons une mission sur terre à effectuer. Il y a une perturbation avec les hollows et/

-Matsumoto –soupir de lassitude-, les missions terrestres font partie des choses que je ne ferais pas durant la semaine. Quelqu'un d'autre aura à s'en charger. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était particulièrement difficile. Nous savons tous deux qu'on s'en occupe parce que personne ne veut se déplacer pour quelques hollows de faible niveau.

-Mais capitaine, argumenta la lieutenante qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'équipe dix est responsable de la mission pour des fins d'enquêtes.

-Les autres sont capables d'utilisé leur intelligence et de le régler. De toute façon, ça leur donnera du temps d'antenne et moi j'interviendrais seulement si tout le reste du Sereitei se déplace.

Les deux dernières phrases de Toshiro Hitsugaya ont achevé Matsumoto. Se résignant à ne pas gagner la lutte verbale, la femme s'éloigna en se demandant comment sortir de son rêve. Car décidément ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Elle prit sa journée, convaincue qu'à son retour, lorsqu'elle viendrait travailler le lendemain matin, il n'y aurait plus de pile sur le bureau de son capitaine et qu'elle devrait débattre avec celle se trouvant sur le sien.

…

Le lendemain, la lieutenante de la dixième division du se résigné au fait que ce qu'elle avait vécu hier n'était pas un produit de son imagination. La pile de son capitaine n'avait pas disparut, elle avait doublé...rectification, elle n'avait pas doublé, elle avait égalé la grandeur du petit capitaine. La femme regarda la paperasserie, photographiant mentalement l'image qui ne se reproduira certainement plus jamais. Même elle doutait d'avoir atteint ce niveau. Elle regarda ensuite pour retrouver le mètre trente-trois que constituait son capitaine, mais ce fut sans résultat. Matsumoto soupira et pria mentalement pour que la personne qui était dans le corps de son capitaine aujourd'hui soit Nanao.

Une journée entière se déroula sans qu'elle aperçoive la présence de son capitaine et pourtant, elle s'était mise à le chercher après avoir fait ses papiers. Car oui, Matsumoto avait fait tout son travail, décidant qu'un seul paressant dans les hauts rangs de la dixième division devait être suffisant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas elle qui avait la priorité. Donc, aussitôt son travail achevé, elle c'était mis a la recherche de son taicho pour lui remettre les idées en place s'il ne les avait pas retrouvés. Après tout, c'est dans son devoir de lieutenant.

Cependant, faut croire qu'il était excellent à cache-cache, car elle ne le trouva nulle part. Elle plaignait Hinamori s'ils avaient joué à cela plus jeune. Le pire c'est qu'il pouvait aussi réapparaitre très discrètement. Si vous ne le trouvez pas, cela ne signifie pas que vous pouvez vous cacher de lui. Rangiku le savait parfaitement. Elle avait même regardé dans la paperasserie pour savoir s'il n'avait pas décidé de se déguiser en document pour l'observer. Matsumoto s'inquiétait. Toshiro allait certainement avoir des ennuis s'il décidait de ne rien faire. Non, mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire une crise d'adolescent rebelle après avoir fait un retour en enfance.

Prenant son courage, se répétant mentalement que c'était son devoir de lieutenant et d'amie, la blonde s'assit au bureau et commença à faire le travail de son capitaine. Il lui fallut toute la journée, mais elle y arriva. Épuisé, Matsumoto alla se couché directement sur le fauteuil, se demandant sincèrement si elle devait maudire son taicho. Cela la persuada de ne pas en devenir un. C'est suicidaire être un capitaine avec TOUS ces papiers.

Bonus *_*

Le capitaine de la dixième division entra dans le bureau après son absence pour cause de mission dans le monde des vivants. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Matsumoto, il avait pris la mission et il avait été surpris qu'elle croie qu'il ne se souciait pas de ses devoirs en tant que capitaine du Gotei 13. Cela devait être de la façon dont il l'avait dit. Il n'était pas trop certain que sa lieutenante avait compris qu'il essayait de lui faire subir son attitude de feignasse. Oui, elle était un shinigami loyale avec de nombreuses qualités, mais c'était quand même une feignasse. Surtout que les papiers de lieutenant étaient beaucoup moins compliqués que ceux des capitaines. Avant de partir, Toshiro avait pris le travail de la femme et les avait regardés à son bureau. Avant de sortir, il avait même aperçu un énorme tas caché sous le plancher. Sérieusement, empilé, il devait faire environ sa taille. Hitsugaya avait dû faire plusieurs voyages pour le mettre sur son bureau, bien en évidence pour ne pas oublier d'engueuler la blonde à son retour. D'ailleurs, le petit shiro-chan fit aller son regard sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les papiers. Le shinigami s'y dirigea et le trouva étrangement noirci. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Ils étaient tous faits? Matsumoto avait TOUT fait son travail? En petit état de choc, il décida d'aller se coucher, la journée ayant été longue de toute façon.

NA : Explication? Si oui, répond par review. Désolé pour les fautes qu'il doit y avoir malgré mon logiciel. Aussi, c'est mon petit coup de gueule car j'ai trop vu de fic anglaise (vive google traduction) ou Toshiro devait quasiment se battre a mort avec Matsumoto pour qu'elle fasse son travail. Mais on peut aussi me reprocher de ne pas avoir été très originale avec le thème des bonbons XD J'ai aussi un soupçon d'ironie fait par Toshiro quand il explique que les autres auront du temps d'antenne. Car dans les reproches du blog, il y a souvent le fait que les gens croient qu'il est trop souvent là -_-


End file.
